Burn the land and boil the sea
by Libre Lettre Paumee et Pensive
Summary: Recueil de crossover inspirés par Firefly - parce que soyons honnêtes, ces personnages sont tellement géniaux qu'ils tiennent la route dans de multiples univers... Univers crossés : Esprits Criminels ; Histoire de France (Occupation)
1. Avant-propos

Je tiens, pour une fois, à faire un avant-propos pour expliquer le concept de ce recueil et comment il va s'organiser.

Il s'agit ici, en effet, d'un recueil de crossover basé sur la série **_Firefly_**.

En effet, je considère que ses personnages (et leurs relations) peuvent s'insérer dans beaucoup d'univers très variés, et c'est ce que je vais tenter d'illustrer ici. Chaque OS reprendra donc les personnages mais dans des univers différents : historique, série, roman, etc...

Pour les premiers au moins, je m'appuierai également sur les thèmes des Nuits du Fof, mais j'envisage de compléter par la suite en fonction de mon inspiration, des idées qu'on me fournira, d'autres Nuits...

Donc première chose, **n'hésitez pas à proposer des idées** – elles peuvent être plus ou moins détaillées, d'ailleurs.

Je pense ensuite que, si vous connaissez l'univers crossé, vous n'avez pas forcément besoin de connaitre Firefly pour lire. Je dis ça a priori, hein, je changerai peut-être d'avis après en avoir écrit quelques uns. Mais malgré tout, voilà un petit résumé rapide...

**Firefly, c'est quoi ?**

C'est une série de Joss Whedon diffusée sur la Fox (chaîne américaine) entre septembre et décembre 2002. Se définissant comme un "western de l'espace", arrivée entre la grande période girl power (_Buffy_, _Charmed_, etc) et le retour des space opera et de la SF (_Battlestar Galactica_), la série a vite été un échec commercial, d'autant que la Fox n'a jamais su comment la vendre (western ? SF ? Histoire de brigands ? Comédie ? Drame ?) et ne l'a même pas diffusée dans l'ordre.

La série a donc été annulée avant même la fin de la diffusion. Cela dit, les acteurs et scénaristes restent marqués par cette série qu'ils ont adoré, et la fanbase également. Peu nombreuse mais fervente et efficace, elle ne désarme pas, finit même par obtenir un film, quelques années plus tard, pour donner un semblant de fin.

**Le monde**

On est quelque part dans le futur, en 2517, et la planète Terre n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir (ils parlent parfois de "la Terre qui fut"). Les hommes vivent dans l'espace, sur des planètes organisées au sein d'un empire galactique – pardon, d'une Alliance. Comme souvent dans ces cas-là, les planètes au centre sont plus riches et plus intégrées, tandis que les franges se sentent moins rattachées à l'Alliance et vivent davantage du commerce et de petites combines (ce qui explique en partie le côté "western" de la série)

Il y a eu, quelques années avant que la série ne commence, une grande guerre civile entre l'Alliance et les Rebelles (appelés les "manteaux bruns"), dont la défaite a été scellée lors de la grande bataille de la vallée de Serenity.

Au-delà de la frange, il y a d'autres planètes et d'autres lieux, mais les humains préfèrent généralement ne pas s'y aventurer. En effet, ils risquent de tomber sur des Ravageurs, des espèce de monstres, anciens humains qui ont évolué pour des raisons mystérieuses, et qui pillent, volent, violent, tuent tout sur leur passage... Dans cet ordre si on de la chance.

**Les personnages**

**Malcolm Reynolds** : ancien capitaine dans l'armée rebelle. A la défaite, il achète un vaisseau Firefly d'occasion, qu'il rebaptise Serenity, et embarque dessus un petit équipage pour vivre de trafics et d'un peu de brigandage dans la frange. Il reste amer de la défaite et accepte mal l'autorité quelle que soit sa forme, mais dans ses bons jours, il arrive presque à dire à son équipage qu'il les apprécie.

**Zoe Washburne** : camarade de Mal pendant la guerre, elle est devenue son second à bord de Serenity. Elle est efficace, terre-à-terre, et ne s'en laisse compter par personne. Mal lui confierait non seulement sa vie mais aussi son vaisseau les yeux fermés.

**Hoban Washburne **: pilote de l'équipe et époux de Zoe. C'est un as pour piloter Serenity, mais les armes ne sont pas trop son truc.

**Kaylee Frye** : c'est la mécano du vaisseau. Elle est jeune mais extrêmement douée avec un moteur, et elle aime le sexe, les fraises, les robes à froufrous et les vaisseaux spatiaux. C'est un personnage très lumineux, toute en sourires et bon côté des choses, et ils se feraient tous couper un bras plutôt que de voir arriver quelque chose à Kaylee.

**Jayne Cobb **: c'est un mercenaire, un gros bourrin qui aime ses flingues (à qui il donne des noms) et dont la loyauté à Mal est chancelante, mais il a un bon fond (enfin, on croit – on espère)

**Inara Serra** : c'est ce qu'on appelle une Compagne, et qu'on pourrait comparer à une Geisha. Elle choisit ses clients et initie, réconforte, accompagne, couche avec, toujours selon ses choix. Elle est une passagère de Serenity dans le sens où elle paie un loyer à Mal et dispose d'une navette indépendante, qui lui permet, quand elle en a besoin, de vaquer à ses propres affaires en fonction des voyages du vaisseau.

**River Tam** : elle a grandi sur l'une des planètes du milieu. Surdouée, des scientifiques ont fait sur elle des expériences qui la laissent avec des capacités physiques et mentales assez extraordinaires mais sur lesquelles elle n'a que peu voire aucun contrôle – et son rapport à la réalité, aux autres, est complètement faussé.

**Simon Tam** : frère de River qui se destinait à être médecin. Quand il a découvert ce que subissait River, il l'a enlevée et ils se sont enfuis pour échapper à l'Alliance. C'est comme ça qu'ils rencontrent Serenity, sur laquelle ils embarquent incognito. Après avoir découvert leur secret, Mal accepte de les garder (ça fait la nique à l'Alliance et avoir un médecin c'est toujours bien), tout en indiquant à Simon qu'il est responsable de sa soeur. Il est très proche d'elle et très protecteur.

**Pasteur Derrial Book** : sans doute le personnage le plus mystérieux de la série. On ne sait rien de lui, sinon qu'il est pasteur, donc, et qu'il arrive un jour et demande à être passager sur Serenity, d'abord simplement pour un voyage – mais il décide de rester, et après tout, pourquoi pas.

Voilà, j'espère qu'au besoin, ça vous aidera à comprendre les crossover...

Et surtout, si vous n'avez pas vu **_Firefly_**... Courez-y !

**Les OS et les crossover :**

(1) **L'Ambassadrice** : croisement avec la série **_Esprits Criminels_**, qui suit dans leurs enquêtes un groupe de profilers du FBI, qui pourchassent les tueurs en série.

(2) **Le mauvais côté** : difficile de résister à faire un OS sur la seconde guerre mondiale. C'est une période de l'histoire qui me fascine, sur laquelle j'ai énormément _énormément_ lu, et que je trouve particulièrement adaptée à l'univers. Ca me donne presque envie de donner une suite à cet OS


	2. L'Ambassadrice - Esprits Criminels

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 40e (déjà !) Nuit du fof, inspiré du thème "**mensonge**" (mais écrit en 2h) et s'inscrit dans l'univers d'_**Esprits Criminels**_.

Et maintenant, reste à voir si ça fonctionne...

* * *

**L'Ambassadrice**

Bam ! Clac ! Bam ! Clac !

Elle sourit.

- Bam. Clac.

- Que dis-tu, River ?

- Le capitaine, chuchota-t-elle.

Simon haussa des sourcils, et elle comprit qu'il n'entendait pas.

- Bam, clac, bam, clac. Le capitaine bam et claque, Simon, dans son bureau. Bam, clac, bam, clac, il tourne et tourne et pouf.

- Pouf ?

A l'instant même, la porte à l'étage supérieur s'ouvrit brusquement, et Simon rentra la tête dans les épaules instinctivement. River avait raison, souvent, et le capitaine Reynolds n'était déjà pas un tendre habituellement...

Il irradiait de rage lorsqu'il se planta devant son équipe, et même Wash retint son habituel commentaire sarcastique – même si Simon le vit danser sur ses lèvres.

- L'ambassadrice vient d'appeler, expliqua Mal. Elle a un tuyau pour une opération qui devrait se dérouler chez elle, donc y va faire un tour. Maintenant. Elle nous expliquera les détails. Tam, vous restez là.

Simon ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais River fut plus rapide que lui.

- Bam, clac, bam, clac. Clac. Clac. Il y a un trou Capitaine, un trou, un trou. Vous avez besoin de nous.

- C'est vrai, intervint Zoé. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle aura à nous dire, et une paire d'yeux supplémentaire n'est pas de trop.

Avec un soupir, le capitaine Reynolds céda. Il leur montra la porte d'un signe de la tête en ajoutant "départ immédiat", et ils se précipitèrent tous.

En bas, Simon prit soin de monter dans la voiture avec Kaylee – et River, évidemment. Zoé et Mal montèrent dans l'autre, comme il l'espérait. Il profita donc pour demander qui était l'Ambassadrice.

- Oh, personne ne t'a expliqué, sourit sa collègue. Inara Serra. C'est la propriétaire du Serenity, la boîte de nuit ? C'est notre informatrice – enfin, celle du Capitaine. Il y a quelques années... En fait, personne ne sait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais on enquêtait sur un trafic de drogue qui passait par là. Elle nous a tout raconté, nous a aidé à coincer les responsables... Et elle a repris les rênes. Le Capitaine est persuadé qu'elle cache des choses et qu'elle nous en a cachées à l'époque, mais il ne peut rien prouver. Surtout qu'elle continue à nous rencarder dans certaines affaires pas très claires.

Simon hocha la tête, essayant d'intégrer les informations.

- Et pourquoi ce nom ? L'ambassadrice ?

- Oh... Tu verras, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Sur le siège arrière, River ne bougeait pas et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Simon n'était même pas sûr qu'elle avait écouté la conversation. Même après tout ce temps, il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il la préférait quasi catatonique, comme maintenant, ou en crise panique. Se remettrait-elle jamais ? Comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées, Kaylee souffla :

- Elle ne va pas mieux ?

Il secoua la tête, les lèvres serrées.

Salopard.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, et ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Simon, qui n'était jamais venu dans cette partie de la ville et encore moins dans cette boite de nuit, resta bouche bée. Le bâtiment n'aurait pas payé de mine, ressemblant à un entrepôt, sans les grandes baies vitrées du deuxième étage et les fresques sur les murs. Des étoiles de toutes sortes et toutes tailles étaient peintes sur un fond noir, et quelques vaisseaux spatiaux célèbres s'apercevaient également (Simon reconnu un chasseur tie, le faucon millenium et le battlestar galactica, mais il était prêt à jurer le contraire si on lui posait la question).

Et devant la porte qu'ils avaient atteint sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, tiré par Kaylee (au pied d'une comète bleue), se tenait une armoire à glace armé d'une des plus grosses armes que Simon connaissait. L'homme les toisa sans bouger d'un pouce. Mal se planta à quelques centimètres de lui et lui rendit son regard pendant quelques secondes avant de lâcher :

- Alors, Jayne, comment va Vera ?

Le géant serra son arme contre lui, et Simon fut pris d'un horrible soupçon.

- Elle nous attend, continuait le Capitaine.

Jayne s'écarta et ils entrèrent à la suite de Mal. A l'intérieur, la boite de nuit était plus classique, avec un grand bar dans un coin, des lumières colorées qui tournait, et de la musique – douce et peu forte, à cette heure de la journée. Le Capitaine accorda un signe de tête au barman qui le lui rendit, et lui indiqua le fond de la piste de danse. Ils avancèrent encore un peu avant de découvrir Inara Serra – l'Ambassadrice.

Simon la trouva superbe – mais il aurait été bien embêté de dire pourquoi. Elle était habillée très simplement, d'une robe blanche avec une grosse ceinture, les cheveux lâchés et les yeux très maquillés. Mais c'était son sourire surtout, doux et envoûtant, qui surprenait.

- Madame, salua Mal d'un ton que Simon ne lui connaissait pas. Vous avez requis notre présence ?

Zoé leva les yeux au ciel en même temps qu'Inara, et Kaylee étouffa un rire. River, elle, regardait les lumières.

- Asseyez-vous, fit la propriétaire d'un geste de la main vers quelques fauteuils derrière eux. Dès qu'ils furent assis, le barman leur apporta un plateau avec des tasses et un théière fumante, et Inara le congédia d'un « merci Book ».

Elle allait commencer à parler lorsque River, qui était restée au milieu de la piste, commença à tourner doucement sur elle-même, toujours regardant les lumières. Inara lui jeta un coup d'oeil, puis un deuxième, inspecta les agents qui, assis en face d'elle, ne montraient pas la moindre émotion, regarda à nouveau la jeune fille qui tournait, et demanda :

- Qui est-ce ?

- River Tam, répondit Zoe.

Mal croisa les bras et Simon regarda ailleurs. Inara reprit :

- Il y a une nouvelle bande de dealers dans ma boite.

Mal fit une grimace qui pouvait passer pour moqueuse, qu'elle ignora.

- Ils vendent à mes clients dans les toilettes, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite. Mais après une overdose et deux tentatives de viol, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter.

- Viol ? L'interrompit Kaylee, la voix blanche.

- C'est une sorte de GHB, je crois. Vendue aux hommes qui ne veulent pas perdre de temps. Quand je dis deux, c'est deux que Jayne a pu interrompre. Je ne sais pas...

Elle s'arrêta, et Mal étendit la main à travers la table, la posant sur celle de la propriétaire de l'établissement.

- Vous pouvez arrêter ça, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous veniez sous couverture, je suis sûre...

- On devrait pouvoir s'arranger... Mais tu sais que je ne suis plus aux Stups, hein ?

Elle retira sa main et se crispa.

- Les autres ne voudraient pas en entendre parler. Ou diraient que je ferme les yeux sur le trafic.

- _Menteuse, menteur,_

_Toi aussi tu as peur._

_Menteur, menteuse,_

_Tu n'es pas heureuse_. Chantait River, et Simon ne put plus le supporter.

Il se leva pour aller chercher sa sœur et la convaincre de venir s'assoir avec eux. Elle le suivit sans protester, regardant toujours les lumières mais continuant de chanter.

_Menteuse, menteur,_

_Toi aussi tu as peur_

_Menteur, menteuse,_

_Tu n'es pas heureuse_.

Sur la fin du quatrain, soudain, son regard se fixa sur Inara, et elle répéta « Menteur, menteuse, tu n'es pas heureuse ». Cette dernière serra les lèvres sans rien dire de plus. Zoé se leva et tendit la main :

- Nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire, Inara, ne t'en fais pas. Wash peut commencer à enquêter sur certains de tes clients, si tu as des noms, déjà.

- Merci Zoé, sourit Inara.

- Menteuse, menteur, menteuse, menteur, chantonnait River.

Inara se tourna vers elle, puis vers Simon et Mal, un sourcil levé. En l'absence de réponse, elle s'adressa directement à River.

- Vous aimez cette chanson ? Dit-elle doucement.

River la regarda fixement.

- Menteur, menteuse, tu n'es pas heureuse. Tout le monde ment, Ambassadrice. Toi, moi, lui... Elle montra Mal. Simon, aussi. Tout le monde ment, tout le monde a peur. La drogue est là mais tu ne l'empêche pas. Il le sait, tu le sais, il ne dit rien parce qu'il ne veut pas que tu t'en ailles, il ne veut pas que tu partes en prison, mais il n'est pas content. Tu le sais, il le sait, et bam clac bam clac dans le bureau quand tu appelles, parce qu'il veut venir quand même. Menteur, menteuse, tu n'es pas heureuse. Mais quand une fille est blessée ça suffit. Ca suffit.

Elle se recroquevilla contre le fond du fauteuil, mais Inara comme Mal avaient détourné les yeux. Simon surprit le regard entendu entre Zoé et Kaylee, et sut que River avait encore compris. Il prit la main de sa sœur dans la sienne et la serra fortement. Il soupira.

- Elle a été enlevée... Commença-t-il. Elle a fait des études de psychologie et de sciences du comportement, et c'était la plus douée du département. La plus jeune, aussi. Mais elle a été enlevée par un psychopathe sur sa première enquête. Il l'a gardée plusieurs jours.

Il se tut, incapable d'en dire plus. Le silence était pesant malgré la musique douce.

- Personne ne sait exactement ce qu'il lui a fait subir, mais depuis... Elle n'est pas toujours... Bien connectée à la réalité, se força-t-il à continuer. Je l'aide autant que je peux – je suis psychologue aussi – mais ça ne suffit pas. Pas encore, en tout cas. Mais elle est toujours aussi douée dans ses moments de lucidité, alors Mal – le Capitaine Reynolds a insisté pour qu'elle fasse toujours partie de son équipe.

Inara hocha la tête et chercha le regard de Mal, qui se levait en observant le bar.

- Bon, on va y aller. Merci, Ina – madame Serra. Je vous tiendrai informée, mais nous devrions pouvoir mettre en place une surveillance.

Elle les raccompagna en silence jusqu'à la porte et, au moment où Simon, bon dernier, allait la franchir, elle lui posa une main délicate sur l'épaule. « Vous êtes très courageux, vous savez. Dites-lui... Si elle peut comprendre, dites-lui qu'elle peut revenir quand elle veut. Pour les lumières. »

* * *

Voilà ! En espérant que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !


	3. Le mauvais côté - Histoire, Occupation

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 40e (déjà !) Nuit du fof, inspiré du thème "**ma****î****tre**" (mais écrit en 2 heures), et s'inscrit dans l'univers de l'Histoire de France – période Occupation.

Non, je n'ai absolument pas pu m'en empêcher.

* * *

**Le bon côté**

Il était arrivé un matin, enfin. Et il n'avait pas réussi à en croire ses yeux.

Il avait traversé le village endormi sans croiser âme qui vive, mais il savait qu'elle serait levée. Il faisait jour, alors elle serait levée, en train de nourrir les poules et les cochons. S'il y avait encore des poules et les cochons, Seigneur...

Il avait poussé la barrière et la cloche avait retenti. Elle était sortie avec le fusil à deux coups du vieux. Il s'était approché doucement, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait changé, qu'elle aurait du mal à le reconnaître, après deux ans.

Il était à trois pas quand elle lâcha le fusil et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas du vrai café, mais c'est mieux que rien, fit-elle en posant une tasse devant lui quand ils furent tous les deux à la cuisine.

Il lui sourit. Elle n'avait pas changé. Il le lui dit.

- Oh, si Mal, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant face à lui. Tu n'as pas idée.

Il était parti en 1939 comme tous les jeunes gens du village, en chantant contre une guerre qu'ils ne voulaient pas, comme leurs pères étaient partis pour la der des der – plus jamais on ne croirait les chefs, les maîtres et les politiques. Après un an de guerre sans bataille, ils avaient perdu, et il avait été envoyé prisonnier. Puis libéré.

Mais sa sœur, elle...

- La vie a continué, disait Zoé. On ne savait rien mais il fallait quand même semer, récolter. Et puis des gens ont commencé à arriver.

- Des gens ?

- Ils ont appelé ça l'Exode. Ils fuyaient Paris, le Nord, parce que les Allemands arrivaient. Vite, très vite. La plupart sont repartis, après, mais certains sont restés, tu verras. Enfin, c'est à peu près à ce moment-là que l'avion s'est écrasé.

- L'avion ?

Zoé sourit fugitivement.

- Ah, oui, je ne t'ai pas dit. Je me suis mariée.

Mal recracha la gorgée de café qu'il tentait d'avaler. Elle, elle prit son air satisfait, celui qui lui rappelait leurs disputes enfantines, lorsqu'elle se précipitait dans les jupes de leur mère et qu'il se faisait gronder alors qu'elle avait commencé.

Bref, l'avion s'était écrasé à peu près au moment de l'Exode, dans le pré derrière la maison. Zoé était allée voir, et elle était tombée sur le pilote anglais, blessé, qui tentait de sortir de son engin en flammes. Elle l'avait aidé et ramené à la ferme, couché, soigné. Quand les Allemands étaient finalement arrivés près du village, et qu'ils avaient posé des questions sur l'avion, elle avait dit que non, qu'elle n'avait trouvé personne, et que le pilote avait dû mourir dans l'incendie.

L'homme dans son lit ? Oh, rien que son crétin de mari qui s'était blessé avec une fourche.

- Donc vous n'êtes pas vraiment mariés ?

- Oh, si, il m'a demandé après. Quand il a été mieux, un peu avant de repartir en Angleterre.

- Mais qui vous a marié ?

- Le Père Book. Tiens, il est arrivé pendant l'Exode, lui. Pas reparti. Discret, je savais qu'il ne dirait rien. Et puis, c'est grâce à lui que je suis entrée dans le Réseau.

- Le Réseau ?

Des gens qui avaient décidé de s'opposer aux Allemands, quoi qu'il arrive, et de suivre le Général de Gaulle. Ils passaient des messages, parfois des gens, et de temps en temps, ils faisaient sauter les voies de chemin de fer. Wash, son mari, revenait en avion, parfois, apportait du matériel et des instructions.

- Tu es complètement folle ! Et c'est qui, d'abord, ce De Gaulle ? Que faites-vous du Maréchal ?

- Tu sais ce qu'ils font aux Juifs ?

C'était à cette conversation qu'il pensait, dans l'auberge, plus d'un an plus tard. Le nez dans sa piquette, il suivait du regard Inara qui évoluait entre ses clients – Allemands comme Français.

Déjà orpheline de mère, elle avait perdu son père un an plus tôt. Tout le monde s'était attendu à ce qu'elle ferme l'auberge, mais non, elle l'avait reprise, s'attirant de nombreuses réflexions. C'était la plus grande et la plus belle maison du village, avec la mairie, celle qui accueillait tous les officiers allemands, et ils appréciaient tous Inara.

Alors, pour certains, elle couchait avec eux. Mais personne n'avait pu le prouver. En même temps, qui n'appréciait pas Inara ? Tous les hommes du village voulaient l'épouser, et elle en avait refusé plusieurs avant qu'ils partent à la guerre. Quant aux femmes... Donc, Inara couchait, évidemment.

Mais elle passait des messages, aussi. Elle surprenait des conversations et prévenait Zoé ou Mal. Et c'était elle, après tout, c'était elle qui leur avait envoyé le frère et la sœur, Simon et River. La petite criait, et criait, Mal pouvait encore l'entendre.

Inara lui sourit en passant devant lui, et il grogna. Il attendait que quelqu'un tente de lui mettre une main sur les fesses. On était le 6 juin (1) et il avait très envie de mettre son poing dans la figure de quelqu'un.

Un militaire allemand s'installa à côté de lui au bar et le dévisagea, s'arrêtant sur la veste d'uniforme que Mal avait revêtu ce jour-là.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ? De vous être battu du mauvais côté ?

_Tu sais ce qu'ils font aux Juifs ?_

Il regarda Inara de l'autre côté de la salle. Elle souriait.

- Le côté perdant. Je suis pas convaincu que c'était le mauvais côté.

Il finit son verre et le soldat lui jeta un œil mauvais. Quelle importance ? Les autres l'attendait.

Il rejoignit la ferme et y retrouva Zoé, Jayne, et la petite Kaylee.

Mal se sentait toujours coupable quand elle était là. Quant il était parti pour la guerre, elle n'avait pas douze ans, pas de poitrine, deux couettes, et elle jouait à la marelle sur la place de l'Eglise. Et maintenant...

Maintenant, elle fabriquait des bombes. Mais personne ne les faisait comme elle, ne les plaçait comme elle. Et elle voulait aider, depuis qu'ils avaient fusillé son oncle. Ils l'écoutèrent soigneusement répéter le plan qu'ils connaissaient tous par cœur, maintenant. Mais c'était l'occasion, une occasion de faire un gros coup, et ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser passer.

- On tue qui, mon Cap'taine, déjà ? Demanda Kaylee.

Mal eu un sourire fugitif. Elle était bien la seule à l'appeler comme ça.

- Les maîtres.

* * *

(1) Le 6 juin 1940, l'armée allemande enfonce la défense française entre la Somme et l'Aisne. On considère généralement que la défaite française devient inéluctable à ce moment. On a qu'à dire en plus que Mal était de cette bataille.

Ahah il est moins fun, hein, celui-là ? Désolée, je suis une passionnée de la 2e guerre mondiale, et c'était trop tentant...

Enfin bref, je crois que je vais m'arrêter là pour ce soir, je pourrai pas en écrire un de plus... Je vais tout relire et corriger si nécessaire, mais c'est tout.

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et des idées pour d'autres crossover !


	4. Une ville unique - Histoire, Far West

Cet OS 'a pas été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du fof, il m'est venu comme ça... Il faut dire que le thème s'y prête.

Je vous laisse donc découvrir

* * *

**Une ville unique  
**

Clark mâchait en silence son morceau de bœuf séché, tentant de l'amollir suffisamment pour l'avaler. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers John qui fixait le feu sans rien dire. Le chapeau fixé sur le crâne malgré la nuit tombé, les traits burinés, il avait toutes les caractéristiques du cow-boy que Clark rêvait d'acquérir. Mais pour cela, il lui fallait vieillir un peu - et survivre aux traversées, à commencer par celle-ci, sa toute première.

- Mange pas trop, petit, lâcha John en remuant à peine les lèvres, les yeux toujours fixés sur le feu. Demain, tu dormiras dans un lit.

Clark leva vers lui des yeux plein d'espoir. Dormir dans la paille ne lui posait aucun problème, il l'avait fait pendant une bonne partie de son enfance. Mais le sol était dur malgré les hautes herbes, surtout après une journée de chevauchée. Certains matins, Clark s'était demandé s'il arriverait à remonter sur son cheval.

- Ah ? fit-il prudemment.

Ce serait leur première véritable escale depuis leur départ, et il ne savait trop à quoi s'attendre. Si ça ressemblait à son coin à lui...

- Serenity, souffla le vieux cow-boy. Tu verras. Une ville unique.

- Comment ça ?

L'autre haussa les épaules et finit d'une gorgée sa gourde. Puis il se leva pour se soulager contre un arbre, passa caresser son cheval, et revient s'allonger auprès du feu, la tête sur sa selle. La conversation était close, et Clark comprit qu'il prendrait la première garde. Il sortit son couteau et un bout de bois qu'il avait commencé à tailler, regardant distraitement le feu. Serenity... Joli nom, mais il avait aussi appris qu'il fallait s'en méfier comme des femmes et des chevaux.

.

Clark vit les premières habitations en bois se dresser au loin peu après le déjeuner. Ils arrivèrent vite, enfermèrent le bétail chez un fermier du coin qui louait ses corrals pour ces occasions, et mirent pied à terre d'un même ensemble devant le saloon avant le coucher du soleil. Rien, jusqu'à cet instant, n'avait justifié aux yeux de Clark le commentaire de son aîné.

L'homme qui tenait le bar était noir, et ce détail fut le premier. Clark savait que beaucoup avaient quitté le Sud après la guerre, mais c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un qui travaillait dans un endroit pareil. John fit un geste, et deux bières apparurent devant eux sur le comptoir. Clark prit la sienne sans commentaire, en but la moitié à grands traits avant de se retourner vers la salle derrière lui.

Un rideau rouge cachait le fond, et Clark sourit. Rideau rouge signifiait filles, et c'était toujours une excellente nouvelle. Son travail gagnait peu, mais assez pour s'offrir quelques plaisirs quand, enfin, on retrouvait la civilisation.

- Les chambres ? disait John à côté de lui, toujours aussi avare en mots.

Le barman hocha la tête en essuyant des verres.

- Il y en a. C'est calme en ce moment. La patronne devrait bientôt rentrer.

Clark n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner, la porte s'ouvrait déjà. Entrèrent deux femmes, l'une avec un corset et un panier, l'autre habillée en homme, deux pistolets battant ses cuisses. Elles discutaient sans se soucier des regards, et celui de Clark était particulièrement insistant.

- Inara, appela le barman. Des clients.

La femme avec le panier s'approcha d'eux, et Clark décida brusquement qu'il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi belle. Sans un mot, il retira son chapeau, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers John, qui avait soulevé son chapeau d'un doigt, sans l'enlever.

- Ah, John le Bavard. C'est un nouveau celui-là ? Deux chambres, deux bains ?

Il acquiesça à chaque fois, et elle continua :

- Suivez-moi.

Ils ne redescendirent que plus tard, pour profiter du dîner qu'Inara proposait également. La salle principale s'était remplie, et Clark aperçut à nouveau la femme qui s'habillait en homme. En l'absence de John, il demanda au barman qui elle était.

- Zoé ? L'adjointe du shérif.

- Mais... c'est une femme ! Ce n'est pas un travail de femme !

- Ah oui ? sourit silencieusement le barman. Essayez donc de le lui dire, si vous osez. Elle tire mieux que bien des hommes ici, et elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire. Elle a fait la guerre, vous savez. Déguisée en homme. C'est là qu'elle a rencontré le Capitaine. Quand ils ont déposé les armes, elle lui a dit qui elle était... Et il a haussé les épaules. Ils sont partis ensemble et ils ont lancé la caravane qui a donné naissance à cette ville. Enfin, c'est ce que dit la légende.

- Le Capitaine ?

- Malcolm Reynolds. Le shérif. Tenez, le voilà qui entre.

Il n'a pas l'air d'un soldat, fut le premier commentaire que se fit Clark en voyant entrer l'homme, chapeau vissé sur la tête, bottes et long manteau brun. Il n'a pas l'air d'un shérif non plus, fut le second, malgré l'étoile épinglée de façon visible sur sa poitrine. Il le vit s'approcher de son... adjointe, donc, lui passer le bras autour de la taille, et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Ouais. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'un soldat non plus, encore moins d'une adjointe au shérif.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le barman, joua avec l'idée de lui poser la question. La main de John qui se posa sur son épaule l'en empêcha.

Ils s'assirent à une table, et Clark sourit à Inara lorsqu'elle leur apporta leurs assiettes. Elle lui rendit son sourire, mais il sentit bien que c'était celui qu'elle adressait à tous ses clients. Elle servit ensuite le shérif, son... adjointe, et un troisième homme qui venait de les rejoindre, un grand type très baraqué. Inara discutait avec eux, et la discussion semblait animée.

- Drôle de ville, hein, souffla John qui avait suivi son regard.

- Une femme comme adjointe... Et l'autre type, c'est qui ?

- Le deuxième adjoint. Il parait que c'était un brigand, et quand le Capitaine et Zoé les ont arrêté, lui et sa bande, ils lui ont proposé de se ranger dans leur camp. Il a accepté, tué les deux autres, gardé le butin. Jayne est une brute et un opportuniste, mais il vaut mieux l'avoir avec que contre toi.

C'était probablement la phrase la plus longue que John ait dit depuis que Clark le connaissait.

- Elle est vraiment adjointe ?

John se renfrogna, l'air sombre.

- Pourquoi tu vas pas lui poser la question, petit ?

Clark baissa le nez vers son assiette. Il pensait bien deviner le rôle de cette Zoé dans l'équipe, mais on lui avait appris à ne pas poser ce genre de questions aux dames.

En même temps, elle n'était pas vraiment une dame, pas vrai ?

A l'autre bout de la salle, Inara quitta la table du shérif dans un grand mouvement de jupe, l'air fâchée. Le shérif - le capitaine, comme tout le monde semblait l'appeler, avait le même air exaspéré. Les deux adjoints riaient.

Cette ville était étrange.

Après le dîner et plusieurs bières, le rideau rouge s'ouvrit, et Clark oublia sa réflexion. Les filles étaient belles, pas autant que leur patronne, mais les jambes étaient fines et les seins peu couverts, alors qu'importait. Elles étaient fort applaudies, sifflées, et envoyaient des baisers à la salle qui promettaient des largesses après le spectacle. Clark repéra vite celle qu'il voulait, une petite avec de grands yeux innocents qui ne semblait qu'à moitié à son aise sur scène.

C'était toujours plus facile quand elles étaient jeunes et impressionnables.

A la fin du spectacle, les filles vinrent dans la salle, passant d'une table à l'autre, riant avec les clients qui les attiraient sur leurs genoux. Parfois, l'un d'entre eux tendait une bourse à la fille, et ils grimpaient tous les deux à l'étage.

Clark remarqua que sa cible se laissait peu toucher, mais ça ne l'inquiéta pas. Dès qu'elle fut à sa portée, il passa son bras autour de sa taille et la fit tomber sur ses genoux. Elle ne rit pas, lui fit un sourire nerveux, et tenta de se relever.

- Minute, ma jolie, fit-il en la retenant contre lui. J'ai de quoi payer et tu me sembles appétissante...

- Je ne suis pas intéressée, répondit la fille avec un aplomb qui le fit voir rouge.

- Tu n'es qu'une fille, ricana-t-il en passant une main sous sa jupe, l'autre la tenant bien serrée contre son torse. On ne te demande pas ton avis.

La fille se débattit, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son désir. Il lui avait découvert un sein lorsqu'une main surgit de nulle part pour lui asséner une violente gifle. Il releva la tête, prêt à mordre - pour tomber sur le beau visage furieux de la patronne.

- Pas de ça ici, dit-elle d'un ton froid.

Profitant de la surprise de Clark, la fille s'était levée et précipitée vers Inara.

- Ca va, Kaylee ? dit-elle à la jeune fille.

- J'ai de l'argent, fit Clark d'une voix hargneuse, remis de son émotion. Si elle n'en veut pas, je profiterais bien de la patronne.

Le regard d'Inara aurait du le glacer sur place, mais l'alcool brouillait son raisonnement.

- Non.

- Salope, articula-t-il. Tu n'es qu'une pute, tu ne peux pas dire non, j'ai le droit, je paie...

- Tu n'as que le droit de demander, interrompit une voix.

Clark tourna la tête, reconnut le shérif.

- Elles ont le droit de refuser, continuait-il. Leur corps leur appartient, et elles peuvent refuser ton argent.

- Ah ouais ? Et ton adjointe, son corps t'appartient, ou seulement son étoile ?

Il vit trente-six chandelles avant de se rendre compte que Zoé était également présente. Aïe. Elle savait se servir de ses poings. Il était tombé de sa chaise et personne ne lui tendit la main.

- Je ne couche pas avec les femmes mariées, laissa tomber le shérif.

Puis, avec un geste vers la grande brute : "allez, on l'embarque, il finira la nuit en cellule".

.

Clark se réveilla le lendemain avec le crâne douloureux et les paupières lourdes. Seule l'odeur du café le convainquit d'ouvrir les yeux, et la soirée de la veille lui revint brusquement en mémoire tandis qu'il étouffait un gémissement. Il se redressa et vit, à travers les barreaux, un homme blond qui se balançait sur sa chaise.

- Voulez un café ? lui lança le type.

Il grogna. L'autre parut comprendre et s'approcha, lui tendant une tasse en fer blanc dans laquelle il plongea ses lèvres avec soulagement.

- Elle ne vous a pas ratée, hein ? fit le type joyeusement.

Clark lui lança un regard noir qui ne parut pas l'impressionner le moins du monde.

- Hoban Washburne, reprit-il en tendant la main, de l'air du type qui se présente. Clark la serra.

- Zoé est ma femme, et elle déteste qu'on la soupçonne de coucher avec son patron.

Clark se tut prudemment. Si la soirée de la veille n'avait pas suffit à le convaincre que cette ville était bizarre, cette simple phrase aurait sans doute eu un plus gros effet.

- Quant à Inara, sa mère était Comanche, et son père l'a faite entrer chez les religieuses quand elle avait douze ans, pour son éducation. Elle s'est enfuie quand ils ont voulu qu'elle rentre dans les ordres - en séduisant un prêtre. Enfin, c'est ce que raconte la légende. Elle gère un bordel sans coucher avec les clients, elle s'occupe des filles comme si c'était les siennes, et le Capitaine ne veut pas l'épouser mais il ne laisse aucun homme porter la main sur elle. Vous êtes mal tombé.

Clark s'absorba dans son café et finit sa tasse sans rien dire. Quand ce fut fait, il la tendit vers l'homme qui la lui remplit à nouveau. Au bout de la deuxième tasse, Clark tenta :

- Il y a beaucoup de légendes, ici, non ?

L'autre lui sourit.

- Allez, on va vous laisser partir, d'accord ? Tout le monde est à l'église. Vous devriez peut-être y faire un tour.

- Mon compagnon ? John ?

- Comme tout le monde. Allez, sortez de là. On est déjà en retard.

Le soleil l'éblouit, mais il finit par emboiter le pas à Washburne. L'église était petite, ramassée à la sortie du village à côté du cimetière, et semblait regrouper tout le village. Wahsburne se glissa aux côtés de sa femme - en robe cette fois-ci, et du shérif. Clark, lui, resta prudemment au fond. Il repéra Inara, entourée de ses filles, et se fit encore plus petit.

Il étouffa un grognement de surprise en reconnaissant le pasteur. Soit c'était le barman, soit ce dernier avait un frère jumeau... Qu'était donc cette ville ?

Le service fini, les habitants sortirent sans lui jeter un regard. La fille - Kaylee - passa au bras d'un jeune homme brun et fit comme si elle ne le voyait pas. Sa patronne fit de même. John le rejoignit enfin et lui colla une claque derrière la tête, contre laquelle Clark ne protesta pas. Il l'avait probablement méritée, de toute façon.

Lorsque le pasteur parût, cependant, il ne put s'en empêcher.

- Vous êtes barman ou pasteur ?

L'autre haussa les épaules.

- Le dimanche je distribue le pain, les autres jours la bière. L'un comme l'autre recueille les confessions et absout les péchés.

Ils repartirent avant midi, récupérèrent les bêtes et se dirigèrent vers l'ouest. La traversée n'était pas finie. Le soir, regardant fixement le feu, Clark commenta : "une ville unique".

John le Bavard cracha sa chique dans le feu et s'allongea, la tête sur sa selle.

* * *

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et des idées pour d'autres crossover !


	5. La cinquième équipe - Harry Potter

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 41e Nuit du fof, inspiré du thème "**sacrifice**" (mais écrit en 2 heures), et s'inscrit dans l'univers d'Harry Potter.

* * *

**La cinquième équipe**

- M Reynolds, la réponse est non.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices.

Malcolm ressortit du bureau du professeur McGonagall furieux, et se retint à la dernière minute pour ne pas claquer la porte. Dire qu'elle l'avait à peine regardé, pas écouté, concentrée sur son foutu parchemin !

Sacrifices ! Il lui en ficherait des sacrifices, tiens !

Wash, Inara et Zoé le regardèrent avec un air plein d'espoir, vite déçu par sa mine sombre. Il confirma en secouant la tête.

- La vieille chouette ne veut pas en entendre parler.

Zoé grimaça, passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Allons rejoindre les autres, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas si grave si on ne peut pas participer au championnat, si ? L'important, c'est qu'on puisse jouer...

Mal lui adressa un faible sourire, reconnaissant. Il savait qu'elle ne disait ça que pour le réconforter, elle aussi aimait la compétition. Au moins autant que lui. De nombreux souvenirs d'enfance étaient là pour le prouver, et leur répartition dans deux maisons différentes n'avait rien fait pour améliorer le phénomène.

Les Tam les attendaient dans le stade de Quidditch, leurs Firefly à la main. Ils soupirèrent de concert en les voyant arriver.

- Ok, je vais demander à retrouver ma place dans l'équipe de Serpentard, grogna Jayne.

Mal lui lança un regard noir, et Inara haussa les épaules.

- Tu sais bien qu'ils ne te reprendront pas, Jayne. Avant, encore, ils pouvaient te pardonner d'avoir un Firefly, mais maintenant que tu leur as fait faux bond une fois...

Mal soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à son balai, mais parfois, l'envie le démangeait fortement.

Leurs balais, c'étaient eux qui les avaient entrainés dans cette histoire. La maison de balais Firefly avait été fondée quelques années auparavant et avait tenté de se faire une petite place entre les deux géants dominants le marché du balai sportif, Nimbus et Comète (encore que cette dernière soit en perte de vitesse). Créée par un passionné inventif, la maison avait sorti quelques balais achetés par des excentriques férus de nouveauté. Et puis la maison avait sombré.

A vrai dire, les balais étaient bons. Les meilleurs qui soient, Mal ne cessait de le répéter (ce qui avait entraîné son premier duel, en première année. Suivi de sa première retenue. Puis de nombreux autres. Parfois, mais pas toujours, en compagnie de Zoé). Simplement, il fallait savoir les prendre, les Firefly avaient leur caractère et leurs manies.

Et personne ne savait les prendre comme Kaylee.

Et c'était ce qui les avait réunis, tous. Lui et Zoé avaient grandi sur des Firefly et ne juraient que par eux. Zoé avait convaincu Wash de se laisser tenter, et il faisait des merveilles avec le sien. Inara avait été traînée dans leur petit groupe par une Zoé enthousiaste, ravie d'avoir découvert que la fille du fondateur des Firefly avait leur âge – qu'elle soit à Serpentard ne l'avait pas gênée le moins du monde. C'était dans ses moments-là que Mal se rappelait, douloureusement, qu'elle était une Poufsouffle.

Inara, découvrant par hasard que Jayne possédait lui aussi un des rares exemplaires restant des balais de son père, l'avait arraché à l'équipe de Serpentard et présenté au petit groupe. Mal s'était d'abord montré réticent, mais il devait bien admettre que l'armoire à glace s'intégrait parfaitement à son duo avec Zoé, faisant d'eux un trio de Poursuiveurs assez redoutables – s'ils avaient pu affronter qui que ce soit, évidemment.

C'est la rencontre avec les deux Tam qui avait mis le feu aux poudres. Avant, ils jouaient principalement à cinq, parfois à six lorsque Kaylee voulait bien monter sur un balai et pas seulement les bichonner. Trois contre trois, ni attrapeur ni batteur, juste des poursuiveurs qui tentaient, au passage, de protéger un peu les cerceaux.

Et puis Simon et River étaient arrivés, avec une batte et un balai. Chacun. Et ils avaient demandé s'ils pouvaient jouer. Comme deux satanés Serdaigle qui ne voient pas où est le problème, coucou c'est nous, on a des Firefly aussi, on est huit, vous voulez pas monter une véritable équipe ?

Depuis, évidemment, l'idée n'avait plus quitté leurs esprits.

Et le professeur McGonagall venait de réduire cet espoir à néant. Avec à peine un regard.

Mince, elle aurait au moins pu avoir la décence d'éclater de rire !

- Vous voulez jouer un peu quand même ? Proposa Kaylee.

Mal lui sourit. On ne pouvait que sourire à Kaylee, de toute façon.

- Pourquoi pas. Ca nous gardera en forme. Et j'irai voir un autre professeur demain. Qui sait, on en trouvera peut-être un pour nous soutenir ?

Le professeur Slughorn comme le professeur Flitwick les accueillirent (Inara avait insisté pour l'accompagner) avec une fin de non recevoir et un amusement mal dissimulé. Comme quoi, la vieille chouette avait quand même dû les écouter suffisamment pour en parler.

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, cependant, se montra plus ouvert.

- On dit mon poste maudit, sourit le professeur Book en les croisant dans un couloir. Si tel est le cas, j'aimerais partir pour une raison valable, et avoir soutenu une équipe de Quidditch indépendante et multi-maisons me semble pertinent. J'insisterai de votre part auprès du directeur, si vous le souhaitez.

Une semaine plus tard, Book s'arrêtait devant Zoé et lui à la fin d'un cours.

- Vous affronterez Poufsouffle dans quinze jours. Soyez prêts. Si vous perdez... Alors tout ça n'aura servi à rien.

Le soir même, ils avaient leur premier entraînement intensif. Propulsé Capitaine par Kaylee, Mal leur fit faire des passes et des tirs, des figures en vol, pour répartir les postes. Sans surprise, lui, Zoé et Jayne furent Poursuiveurs. Inara atterrit Gardienne, Wash Attrapeur. De tous, il était le plus à l'aise sur un balai, le plus rapide, le plus instinctif. Kaylee affirma que la position de suppléante/protectrice/soigneuse de balais lui allait parfaitement. Quant aux Tam, aucune question ne s'était posée.

Ils s'entraînèrent tous les soirs, malgré la pluie glaciale de novembre qui s'abattit sans discontinuer quatre jours de suite, malgré les sautes d'humeur de River, aussi douée avec une batte que dangereuse, malgré les disputes entre Inara et Mal, malgré les blagues et les acrobaties de Wash, malgré les menaces de Zoé, malgré les emportements de Jayne, malgré les cris de Mal, malgré l'air de chat mouillé de Kaylee.

Et le jour dit, ils supportèrent sans flancher l'ambiance mi-hostile mi-moqueuse des tribunes, les commentaires agacés de leurs adversaires, les sifflements, les cris, le commentateur du match. Mal, Jayne et Zoé faisaient une bonne équipe, efficace, ils marquèrent plusieurs points, surent reprendre le Souaffle et l'avantage à plusieurs reprises. Inara laissa passer quelques tirs, en arrêta d'autres – chaque réussite entraînant des « ooooooh » déçus de la tribune des Gryffondor, ce qui réussit à mettre Mal en rage. Au bout d'une heure de match et au énième cri des gens de sa maison, il fit mine de se précipiter vers la tribune, décidé à abattre son poing sur le premier crétin qu'il croiserait. Seuls la voix d'Inara et un regard impérieux l'en empêchèrent.

Peu après, cependant, Wash plongea, contourna l'arbitre qui volait au milieu du terrain, en contrebas des joueurs, et attrapa le Vif d'Or. Ils avaient gagné. Il leva son poing vers le ciel, l'éclat doré clairement visible, et après quelques instants de stupéfaction, quelques rares applaudissements se firent entendre. La plupart des spectateurs se contentèrent cependant de grognements et quittèrent le stade. L'équipe de Poufsouffle les félicita, en revanche, et Zoé, Wash et Kaylee en furent ravis. Les autres aussi, mais ils sentaient bien que le retour dans leurs salles communes ne serait pas de tout repos.

Surtout si les matchs continuaient contre les autres maisons.

- C'est McGo qui parlait de sacrifices ? Lui chuchota Inara à l'oreille.

Il glissa sa main dans la sienne, discrètement, et sourit.

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? D'accord/pas d'accord avec ma répartition dans les maisons et aux postes dans l'équipe ?

J'ai d'autres idées de crossover avec Harry Potter, mais... je pense que ce sera pour une prochaine fois. En attendant, tout commentaire est bien sûr le bienvenu.


End file.
